Shakespeare
by Julieta25
Summary: OS pour le concours  Bloody Valentine Contest  . Edward fête la St Valentin avec une de ses conquêtes du moment. Mais il se voit aussi choisi pour être la proie d’un tueur en série.


Bloody Valentine One Shot Contest

Cas: **Shakespeare**

**Avocat de la défense: **Julieta25

**Greffière: **Galswinthe (merci de m'avoir corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe =) )

**Suspects: **Bella et Edward

**Responsabilité: **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Pour participer ou lire les OS du concours rendez-vous sur ****.**net**/**community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/

**Résumé: **OS pour le concours « Bloody Valentine Contest ». Edward fête la St Valentin avec une de ses conquêtes du moment. Mais il se voit aussi choisi pour être la proie d'un tueur en série.

* * *

_« La personne que nous sommes, c'est un jardin, et notre volonté le cultive. »_

**Shakespeare **_Hamlet _

**Point de Vue du meurtrier**

14 février 2010,

_Dix neuf heures,_

**L**es rues en ce jour de Saint Valentin étaient bondées. Les couples se promenaient main dans la main, chacun le sourire aux lèvres, le regard rempli d'amour envers son ou sa partenaire et le sourire niais qui clôturait le tout. Un tout qui me donnait une seule et unique envie, vomir. _Ou tuer ?! [_La décoration ambiante ne pouvait être plus mielleuse, tout était habillé de rouge, une couleur qui pour moi ne reflétait plus la passion depuis longtemps, non elle m'inspirait autre chose. Le sang. J'en avais sur les mains depuis maintenant trois ans. Trois années, où j'attendais avec impatience ce jour où l'amour était célébré, le jour de ma délivrance, celui ou je pourrais enfin faire connaître ma vengeance aux yeux de ceux qui ne méritaient pas l'amour, aux yeux de ceux qui se moquaient des sentiments d'autrui et qui jouaient sans cesse avec la souffrance des gens._]_

_« On ne lave pas du sang avec du sang mais avec de l'eau. »_

**Shakespeare**

J'arpentai les rues, repérant parmi la masse de gens ceux qui seraient les plus intéressants. Un couple devant un cinéma se tenant amoureusement la main, ne se quittant plus des yeux, et se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille de l'autre. Je les observai, essayant de refouler la foule de sentiments et de souvenirs qui s'accompagnaient et qui affluaient dans mon esprit. Je passai alors mon chemin, et partis en direction des restaurants.

**Point de Vue Edward**

**J**'étais plus que ponctuel, voilà déjà un quart d'heure que j'attendais que ma nouvelle conquête me rejoigne. Je patientai devant un des restaurants les plus chic de la ville.

D'ordinaire je préférai passer la saint Valentin seul, mais cette année, j'avais fait ce stupide pari avec mon frère aîné qui consistait à garder ma petite amie – rien que de le dire, ça m'écorchait la gorge – jusqu'à cette fête commerciale.

Une tête blonde apparut dans mon champ de vision et je regrettai de suite mon choix. Lauren, considérée comme la fille du moment, arrivait vers moi, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage et une démarche des plus aguicheuse. Elle me sauta au cou, m'embrassant au passage.

_« Eddy, excuse-moi pour le retard, mais ça en valait la peine. »_

Sur ces paroles elle se recula pour que je puisse l'observer. Elle portait une robe rouge sang qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses, mais pour une fois pas de décolleté. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins rouges et portait juste une veste courte en cuir. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et son visage était beaucoup trop maquillé, malgré tout moins que d'ordinaire, elle avait eu la main beaucoup moins lourde qu'à son accoutumé. Un rouge à lèvre rouge sang habillait ses lèvres. On peut venir à se demander ce que je fais avec ce genre de fille, même si moi-même je me le demande régulièrement, une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit, le sexe.

Je passai ma main sur son dos et la fis entrer dans le restaurant. J'avais l'étrange sensation de me sentir observé.

**[Point de Vue du meurtrier**

**J**e venais d'arriver devant les restaurants pour essayer de repérer ma prochaine cible ou mes prochaines cibles. Toujours ce même type de couples, amoureux, passionnés, mais soudain la vision qui s'offrit à moi stoppa toute idée cohérente. Un jeune homme probablement un peu plus vieux que moi, habillé d'un costume cravate noir, attendait devant un des restaurants les plus cotés de la ville. Je le fixai intensément quand une jeune femme blonde habillée vulgairement lui sauta au cou. Un sourire vint fendre mon visage alors que je ne quittai pas le couple des yeux. Je venais de trouver mes nouvelles proies, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Et que la fête commence !**]**

* * *

**Point de Vue Edward**

**L**e dîner avec Lauren était une vraie torture. Elle parlait sans cesse de choses futiles et complètement inutiles. C'est avec délivrance que nous sortîmes enfin du restaurant, Lauren accrochée à mon bras. Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à tourner au coin de la rue, une jeune femme nous percuta et Lauren atterrit à terre.

_« Excusez-moi, dit l'inconnue. »_

Elle aida Lauren à se relever alors que je l'examinais. C'était une jeune femme, qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, une brunette aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle semblait être là pour la Saint Valentin car elle portait une robe noire habillée et travaillée dans la simplicité. Sur son poignet apparaissait un tatouage en forme d'étoile, assez discret. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut la profondeur de ces yeux chocolat.

Une fois que la blonde superficielle qui me servait d'accompagnatrice pour la soirée se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, elle ne tarda pas à cracher son venin sur l'inconnue qui avait osé la bousculer.

Mais la charmante demoiselle ne sembla pas perturbée par ce flux de colère qui émanait de l'autre femme et après une dernière excuse s'éclipsa dans une ruelle sombre non loin de là. Une légère odeur restait dans l'air et je m'en imprégnai vivement, espérant marquer ce parfum dans mon esprit.

* * *

Je crus qu'elle n'allait jamais se remettre de cette rencontre, car Lauren continua de cracher son venin, même après que la brunette se soit évaporée dans les rues de New York, et cela jusqu'à l'arrivée à ma voiture. Je la fis monter à l'intérieur de l'habitacle en lui ouvrant la portière et me plaçai à mon tour derrière le volant. Elle continua son monologue alors que je ne lui prêtai aucune attention, mais alors que je venais de tourner dans une petite ruelle qui m'aiderait à retomber sur les grands axes, une silhouette apparut devant moi et je pilai pour ne pas la percuter. Je sortis alors précipitamment du véhicule mais je ne trouvai rien, mis à part une rose rouge posée sur le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils, attrapant la fleur de ma main droite et rentrai de nouveau dans l'auto.

Alors que Lauren allait m'assaillir de questions, je lui tendis la rose et enclenchai la première vitesse.

Le chemin du retour se fit pesant, une émotion étrange m'assaillait sans que je ne puisse la déceler. Une fois garé dans l'allée qui menait à ma maison, je coupai le contact et allais galamment ouvrir la portière à ma compagne de la soirée. Je l'attrapai par la taille et une fois la voiture verrouillée, je nous menai jusqu'au porche. Je passai la clef dans la serrure, ouvris la porte et nous fis entrer à l'intérieur, mais alors que je m'apprêtai à la refermer derrière moi, je crus voir une silhouette m'apparaissant comme familière, puisqu'il s'agissait de celle qui était apparue devant ma voiture une demi heure plus tôt, dans le jardin de la maison d'en face. J'essayai de mieux regarder, car l'obscurité présente à cette heure ne m'aidait en rien à avoir une vision correcte. Je laissai donc tomber, croyant simplement aux méfaits de mon imagination.

Quand je rentrai dans le salon, Lauren était allongée dans le canapé, dévêtue de sa robe. Je pressentais que la soirée serait forte en sensation si elle était déjà chaude pour commencer maintenant. Je m'avançai vers elle, retirant ma veste au passage en la posant soigneusement sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai avant de partir vers la cuisine.

_« Un verre de Vin ? _proposai-je_._

_Avec plaisir. »_

Je sortis alors une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Je posai les verres sur le rebord de l'évier et partis à la recherche du tire bouchon que je trouvai juste dans l'un des tiroir sous l'évier. Mais au moment où je me redressai, une voiture passa dans la rue, illuminant le jardin qui surplombait le devant de la maison, et la même silhouette que j'avais vu auparavant m'apparut. J'eus un mouvement de recul, faisant, dans mon élan, tomber un verre dans l'évier et quand je voulus le rattraper, il se brisa entre mes mains et une entaille m'apparut sur la paume de ma main gauche. Je ne prêtai aucune attention à ma blessure, cherchant désespérément des yeux cette silhouette qui pour la troisième fois ce soir se montrait à moi, mais rien, toujours rien.

Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si j'étais tout à fait conscient aujourd'hui de ce que je faisais, si ces hallucinations n'étaient pas le fruit de la fatigue qui me suivait depuis quelques temps.

Je m'occupai alors de bander ma main blessée avec la mallette à pharmacie présente dans la salle de bain, et une odeur familière vint me chatouiller les narines. La fenêtre de la salle d'eau était ouverte si bien, qu'il était difficile de savoir d'où provenait ce parfum. Je la verrouillai et sortis ensuite de la pièce pour repartir vers la cuisine. Après avoir débouché la bouteille de vin et remplis deux verres à leur moitié, je rejoignais Lauren dans le salon. Je lui tendis son verre et m'assis à ses côtés.

Elle but une gorgée alors que je faisais de même et posa ensuite son verre sur la table basse. Elle se plaça sur mes genoux et au moment pile où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes, la lumière s'éteignit. Un cri strident me perça les tympans, mais avant que la panique ne me prenne totalement, je remarquai que ce n'était que Lauren qui hurlait de toutes ses forces. Je la poussai doucement pour qu'elle atterrisse de l'autre côté du sofa et me levai pour atteindre à l'aveuglette le meuble qui jonchait le mur près de la cuisine. J'ouvris le premier tiroir et en sortis des allumettes. J'allumai alors le chandelier posé sur le meuble de bois.

Une fois les bougies allumées, je rejoignis la blonde morte de peur qui se tenait sur le canapé. Mais au moment même où la seule et unique source de lumière – qui était entre mes mains – passa devant l'une des vitres du salon, une nouvelle fois, cette silhouette se montra. J'eus de nouveau ce mouvement de recul et elle se volatilisa, encore. Je restai sans bouger au milieu de la pièce, essayant de ne pas laisser la peur m'envahir mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Je posai le chandelier sur la table basse et décidai de partir vérifier les plombs. Mais au moment où je voulus mettre ma veste, elle n'était plus là. Je me retournai donc vers Lauren pour savoir où elle l'avait mise.

_« Où as-tu mis ma veste, _lui demandai-je_._

_De quoi parle-tu ?_

_Ma veste, je l'avais posée sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, elle n'y est plus._

_Je… tu ne l'as pas changée de place ?_

_Non._

_J'ai peur Edward. Ce qui se passe est vraiment étrange._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai peut-être posée autre part sans m'en rendre compte. Je vais descendre à la cave, voir si ce sont les plombs qui ont sautés._

_Ne me laisse pas seule, je viens avec toi._

_Voyons, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'une simple coupure de courant. »_

Elle se leva, attrapa la seule source de lumière sur la table basse et se plaça à mes côtés. Je soupirai contre son manque d'assurance.

Elle s'agrippa à mon bras fortement. Nous descendîmes donc dans la cave, non sans avoir failli à plusieurs reprises tomber dans les escaliers à cause des tremblements exagérés de Lauren. Je parvins jusqu'au compteur électrique et remarquai que c'était en effet les plombs qui avaient sauté. Je relevai un bouton et essayai ensuite d'allumer la lumière de la pièce. Et la lumière fut. La blonde superficielle sembla enfin se détendre un peu et relâcha quelque peu mon bras.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je rejoignis alors le rez-de-chaussée pour aller ouvrir. Je tombai nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Un livreur était caché derrière.

_« Mr Cullen ? _demanda-t-il_._

_Oui, c'est moi, _répondis-je perplexe_._

_C'est pour vous, bonne fête de Saint Valentin. »_

Il me tendit le bouquet que je pris en fronçant les sourcils. Je refermai la porte et Lauren sautillait sur place en voyant la centaine de roses que je tenais.

_« Oh Edward, c'est tellement attentionné, Merci. »_

Elle voulut m'embrasser pour me remercier, mais je coupai court à ses illusions.

_« Ses fleurs ne sont pas pour toi, je ne les ai pas commandées._

_Alors qui ? _demanda-t-elle_. »_

Je la contournai pour accéder à la cuisine et posai les roses sur la table. J'attrapai doucement la carte presque cachée dans les épines en essayant de ne pas me piquer. L'enveloppe d'un noir corbeau renfermait un carton rosé. Je me croyais presque dans un film d'horreur. La personne qui envoyait ces fleurs n'avait donc pas plus d'imagination.

Après avoir extrais le mot de son emballage, je lus ce qui y était écrit.

_« Le monde entier est un théâtre, et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sont que les acteurs. Chacun y joue successivement les différents rôles d'un drame en sept âges. »_

**Shakespeare** _Comme il vous plaira_

Au coin du mot était imprimée une étoile, la même que celle se trouvant sur le poignet de la brune qui avait renversé Lauren plus tôt dans la soirée. Je fixai la carte, essayant de trouver un sens à tout cela, sans en trouver vraiment.

Et comme si je n'étais pas assez dans l'angoisse, la téléphone sonna et me sortit de ma transe. Je m'avançai doucement vers celui-ci, prenant chaque sonnerie comme un avertissement. Je pris alors le combiné en main et décrochais.

_« Savez-vous que je suis femme ? Quand je pense, il faut que je parle. _

**Shakespeare **_Comme il vous plaira. »_

Encore du Shakespeare, pensai-je. Cette voix, elle me semblait familière. À nouveau l'image de cette jeune femme m'apparut, c'était sa voix. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je réponde où que je la laisse parler.

_« Que voulez-vous, _demandai-je sur un ton calme qui m'étonna_. »_

Je la sentis presque sourire à ma question.

_« La vie terrestre la plus morne et la plus pénible est un paradis auprès de notre peur de la mort. _**Shakespeare**_ Mesure pour Mesure._

_Je n'ai pas peur, _répondis-je_._

_C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur. _**Shakespeare**_ Roméo et Juliette._

_La pensée d'une femme court toujours en avant de ses actes. _**Shakespeare**_ Comme il vous plaira,_ citai-je voulant rentrer dans son jeu pour en apprendre davantage_._

_Les paroles sonnent bien quand celui qui les dit plaît à qui les écoute. _**Shakespeare**_ Comme il vous plaira. »_

Je voulais connaître ses intentions, mais elle semblait partie sur une autre pente. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle désirait, même si les pires idées m'étaient venues, comme la mort. Je souhaitai une confrontation, car désormais l'incertitude était présente.

_« Avant de douter, je veux voir. Après le doute, la preuve ! _**Shakespeare**_ Othello, _citai-je de nouveau_._

_Avoir beaucoup vu et ne rien avoir, c'est avoir les yeux riches et les mains pauvres. _**Shakespeare **_Comme il vous plaira. »_

Elle fuyait détournant ma demande, je voulais gagner du terrain.

_« Ne vous moquez pas de mes contradictions : car l'homme est un être inconstant. _**Shakespeare**_ Beaucoup de bruit pour rien._

_En parlant de l'homme… cette quintessence de poussière. _**Shakespeare**_ Hamlet, _dit-elle en riant_._

_En parlant des femmes, c'est parce que je ne veux pas avoir le tort de me méfier d'une d'elles, que je veux avoir ce tort de ne me fier à aucune. La conclusion, et je n'en serai que plus accompli, c'est que je vivrai garçon. _**Shakespeare**_ Beaucoup de bruit pour rien._

_Faire montre d'une douleur non sentie est un rôle aisé pour l'homme faux. _**Shakespeare**_ Macbeth. Il est bon d'être grave et de ne rien dire. Comme il vous plaira de _**Shakespeare**_. »_

Cette fois il me sembla qu'elle était prête à délivrer son message et de me donner enfin les raisons de tout cela.

_« L'amour est un seigneur puissant, et il m'a humilié à ce point que, je le confesse, il n'est pas sur terre de souffrance égale à ses rigueurs, ni de joie comparable à ses faveurs. _**Shakespeare**_ Les deux gentilshommes de Vérone. »_

Alors que depuis le début de la conversation téléphonique, un certain sarcasme sonnait dans ses paroles, sa dernière citation, elle l'avait récitée d'une voix voilée, montrant une part de faiblesse dans son jeu.

_« L'amour est une fumée faite de la vapeur des soupirs. _**Shakespeare** _Roméo et Juliette, _rajoutai-je_. »_

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil, et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de venir fendre mon visage.

_« Eh bien, Edward, je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir me suivre sur les traces de Shakespeare, tu remontes quelque peu dans mon estime._

_J'en suis heureux, _déclarai-je_._

_Toute fois, _rajouta-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique_, je n'arrête jamais ce que j'ai commencé. » _

Elle jouait avec mes nerfs. Je voulus répondre mais je n'entendis qu'un bip, signe qu'elle avait raccroché.

J'étais perdu dans les méandres qu'était en cet instant mon esprit. La confusion faisait rage dans ma tête et c'est un cri strident qui m'aida à m'échapper de ma léthargie. Je courus vers le salon, pour y rejoindre une Lauren apeurée, avec tout cela, je l'avais presque oubliée. Elle me fixa étrangement, la peur présente dans ses yeux à ce moment me donna des frissons.

_« Qui a-t-il ? _demandai-je_. »_

Pour toute réponse, elle pointa du doigt la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Je m'avançai près de celle-ci, mais je ne vis rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Mais au moment où je voulus détourner le regard une silhouette apparut de nouveau. Je m'en éloignai vivement. Le climat de peur, l'avait emporté sur mon impassibilité.

_« J'appelle la police, _lâchai-je tout en me dirigeant vers le téléphone dans l'entrée_._

_Non, Edward attend, j'ai peut-être mal vu, _dit Lauren en me courant après_._

_J'ai vu cette silhouette, _rajoutai-je_._

_Mais non, tu ne l'as pas vu, _me dit-elle_._

_Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

_Enfin, je veux dire il est parti avant que tu n'arrives._

_Qui ça, qui est parti ? _la questionnai-je ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait assurer que c'était un homme_._

_Le méchant, _dit-elle d'une petite voix_._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est un danger qui rode dehors, quelqu'un qui veut notre mort._

_Mais de quoi parle-tu Edward, il n'y a rien dehors._

_Tu viens de me dire que tu as vu quelque chose, mais que raconte-tu à la fin ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se trémoussait bizarrement, elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, comme un enfant pris en faute. Je l'observai perplexe et lui lançai un regard plein d'interrogations. Elle finit par se décider à parler

_« D'accord, c'était faux, j'ai seulement voulu te faire peur._

_Me faire peur ?_

_Oui, je voulais juste te voir protecteur envers moi, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à ton tour peur et que tu te décides à appeler les flics._

_Alors tout ça, c'était toi ?_

_Oui, évidemment, je voulais juste pimenter un peu les choses._

_Mais comment as-tu fait, tout ça ? Ce n'est pas possible tu étais avec moi. »_

L'idée que Lauren puisse citer du Shakespeare me sembla vraiment impossible et inimaginable. Elle s'approcha alors furtivement de moi, doucement et vint poser ses paumes sur mon torse.

_« J'ai engagé une personne pour couper le courant, etc. Pour que tu ne te doutes pas que ce soit moi. »_

Elle avait engagé la brune pour l'aider à me faire peur, c'était réussi.

_« Où est cette personne, _demandai-je_._

_Partie fêter la Saint Valentin de son côté. »_

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et vint glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je la suivis à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle me poussa brutalement sur le lit et vint à califourchon sur moi. Je remarquai que la chambre était plongée dans le noir, des bougies illuminaient la pièce, des pétales de roses un peu partout dans la chambre, la plupart sur le lit.

_« Puisse que tu as découvert mon plan, j'ai trouvé autre chose pour nous exciter. »_

Elle leva les yeux vers ma tête de lit où des menottes y étaient accrochées. Elle m'attacha alors les poignets et je remarquai le jeu de clefs posé sur la petite table.

_« J'ai préparé tout ça pendant que tu étais au téléphone. »_

Je lui souris et elle attrapa un foulard noir posé sur la table de chevet pour me bander les yeux avec.

_« J'aimerais qu'on expérimente de nouvelles choses et que notre première fois soit mémorable, _me souffla-t-elle_, attends-moi, je reviens. »_

Je la sentis descendre du lit et l'entendis sortir de la chambre. J'étais terriblement excité par cette situation et j'attendais avec impatience son retour. L'attente fut toutefois longue avant qu'elle ne revienne. C'est quand je sentis le lit s'abaisser sous son poids que je compris qu'elle était de retour.

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire à quel point j'avais envie d'elle, mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant le silence. Elle approcha doucement son visage du mien, sa bouche frôlant la mienne. Alors qu'une nuance de parfum vint me saisir les narines, elle voulait encore jouer. Je voulus saisir ses lèvres des miennes, mais elle posa de nouveau un doigt sur ma bouche. J'embrassai alors son doigt, alors que sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, sans vraiment s'y poser, juste comme une plume caressant ma peau. J'entendis un cliquetis et ensuite une de mes mains fut libérée. Une fois que je fus légèrement dégagé, j'attrapai fermement sa hanche, tout en laissant ensuite ma main remonter vers son visage. Sa peau semblait plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle attrapa alors fermement ma main et la coinça de nouveau dans le bracelet de fer. Elle ne sembla pas contente de mon initiative.

Elle vint alors faire glisser ses mains sur mon torse, déboutonna ma chemise et commença sa douce torture sur mon buste. Elle l'embrassa, lécha et mordilla. Mon érection frottant fortement sur sa cuisse. Quand je tendis les hanches pour avoir un contact avec son sexe, et qu'une friction se fit, un gémissement nous échappa. Elle appuya alors sur mes hanches pour que j'arrête et elle positionna sa bouche juste en dessous de mon nombril. Ses lèvres m'effleurèrent et je crus que j'allais jouir tout de suite. Mais elle se releva, je sentis son corps basculer vers l'arrière. Elle me retira mes chaussures, très doucement, fit de même avec mes chaussettes. Puis je sentis de nouveau son poids sur mes hanches. Elle défit la boucle de ma ceinture et fit descendre lentement ma braguette. Elle m'enleva alors mon pantalon et j'entendis un bruit de vêtement froissé. Sa main effleura mon sexe et je ne pus empêcher mon bassin de se lever pour plus de contact. Elle posa alors doucement ses mains sur mes hanches puis baissa mon boxer qu'elle m'enleva également. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide sur mon sexe qui eut pour réaction de frétiller sous ce contact. Un souffle chaud vint alors se poser sur mon membre alors qu'elle tenait fermement mon bassin.

Un bruit de métal s'entrechoquant vint jusqu'à mes oreilles et mes deux poignets furent libérés de cette emprise métalliques pour être ensuite emprisonnés entre ses mains. Elle les tint fermement et exerça une pression comme pour m'indiquer que j'étais sous ses ordres. J'obtempérai donc en la laissant faire. Elle positionna mes mains sur ses flancs et les fit doucement remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle les relâcha alors que je pressai doucement ses seins. [Ils étaient à la bonne taille, comme faits pour mes mains.] Je pinçai alors ses tétons et un gémissement lui échappa. J'appréciai de la voir réagir ainsi et fis rouler ses tétons entre mon pouce et mon index. Nouveau gémissement. Ses mains agrippèrent mes avants bras. Mon érection frôlait sa cuisse, alors qu'elle ondulait sur mon corps. J'avais très envie de la prendre, là maintenant. Un grognement m'échappa et elle arrêta tout mouvement. Elle attrapa alors mes mains, joignant ses doigts aux miens. Elle recula légèrement, lâchant ma main gauche. De sa main libre elle empoigna mon sexe gonflé par le plaisir et commença à me masturber en de longs va-et-vient. Je laissai échapper un soupire de plaisir et ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon gland. Elle l'embrassa sur toute la longueur puis avec sa langue elle fit de même. Elle vint alors enrouler sa langue autour de mon aine et puis elle me prit dans sa bouche. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me faisait autant d'effet. Qui aurait cru que cette fille était Lauren, si j'avais su j'aurai passé le cap avec elle depuis longtemps.

Sa bouche glissait sur mon membre de plus en plus rapidement et j'essayai de me contenir pour faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps. J'avais fini par rejeter la tête en arrière et quand elle exerça des pressions de plus en plus forte autour de mon sexe, je ne pus en supporter davantage. Je vins dans sa bouche et elle avala tout ce que je lui donnai. Je m'écroulai alors sur le lit, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Elle vint alors se hisser à ma hauteur et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser fut d'abord doux puis vite passionné. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et approfondis notre baiser. Ma langue se mêla à la sienne dans un ballet érotique. Elle avait passé ses bras derrière mon cou et ses doigts allaient dans mes cheveux. Je la fis alors basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière entre le lit et moi. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, quand elle sentit mon érection contre sa cuisse, un gémissement lui échappa. Je voulus alors retirer mon bandeau mais de nouveau ses mains emprisonnèrent les miennes. Elle me relâcha quand je descendis mes mains vers son corps. Je la déshabillai tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à laquelle j'avais accès. Elle se retrouva vite nue sous mon corps. Mon sexe rentra en contact avec le sien, et un gémissement nous échappa à tous deux. Je traçai alors une ligne invisible à l'aide mes lèvres en partant de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa féminité. Je tenais fermement ses cuisses et léchai ses plis intimes. Elle avait un goût merveilleux. J'emprisonnai alors son clitoris de mes lèvres, l'aspirai et le mordillai. J'effectuai alors des vas-et-viens dans son vagin avec ma langue et elle se cambrait de plus en plus. Soudain je libérai une de ses cuisses, la passai sur mon épaule et enfonçai d'un coup sec deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit de plus bel. Doux son à mes oreilles. J'accélérai la cadence et quand je vins de nouveau prendre son clitoris dans ma bouche elle jouit fortement. Je profitai une dernière fois de son goût tout bonnement divin et remontai vers son visage. Je lui embrassai le cou, en l'écoutant reprendre son souffle.

Puis je me relevai, tâtonnant vers la droite pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de la petite table et le mis sur mon membre. Je posai ma main gauche sur sa joue et l'embrassai tendrement alors que je la pénétrai doucement. Quand je fus entièrement en elle, je commençai un mouvement lent. Nos lèvres restaient sellées. Mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides et plus bruts et nos gémissements devinrent difficiles à contrôler si bien qu'il nous fallut couper court à notre baiser. Mais elle reprit vite possession de ma bouche et je ne sais combien de temps notre échange dura, mais j'aurai voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Je sentis alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de moi et nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme en même temps. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position puis je me retirais d'elle, enlevai le préservatif et allai dans la salle de bain le jeter.

Je défis le bandeau pour ne pas me cogner et au moment où je reviens dans la chambre, elle n'était plus là. J'enfilai alors mon boxer, et descendis les marches pour aller dans le salon, vide. Je fis toutes les pièces, les unes après les autres mais je ne trouvai pas Lauren. La peur m'envahit de nouveau. Elle voulait encore jouer à m'effrayer.

J'étais dans le salon, cherchant où elle pouvait être. Mais les lumières furent de nouveau éteintes. J'allai attraper le chandelier qui se trouvait sur la table basse pour l'allumer quand on me poussa doucement sur le canapé. Elle avait remis ses sous vêtements. Je caressai son corps et elle vint de nouveau poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos lèvres bougeaient en rythme, nos langues se mêlaient dans une bataille sensuelle. J'eus soudain envie de plus et passai l'une de mes mains sous son string, mais elle se recula vivement et quitta mes genoux. Je me levai rapidement à sa suite alors que la lumière se ralluma. La pièce était de nouveau vide. Ce petite jeu m'excitait à un plus haut point mais me rendait aussi impatient.

Je partis alors à sa recherche. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, alors j'accédai à l'étage qui lui aussi était déserté. Soudain je me rendis compte, que la seule pièce que je n'avais pas fouillé et qui était la plus évidente était la cave. Je pris alors le chandelier que j'avais au préalable allumé et descendis une par une les marches, mon cœur ayant soudain pris un rythme cardiaque très rapide. Quand j'arrivai au niveau des dernières marches, la lumière s'éteignit et je me trouvai malin d'avoir pensé à prendre le chandelier. Je descendis rapidement et cherchai où elle était et quand je me retournai vers le mur du fond, ce que je vis me fit lâcher le bougeoir.

La chandelle toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la pièce, la seule source de lumière s'éteignit alors petit à petit alors que devant moi se tenait Lauren, poings et pieds liés. Dans ses yeux, la peur et l'horreur se reflétaient. Je fis un pas en arrière alors que son visage disparaissait au fur et à mesure que la chandelle s'éteignait. J'essayai de rallumer la lumière, essayant de voir pourquoi l'électricité était coupée. Mais quand je réussis à remettre le compteur en marche, un visage se trouvait face à moi, ce visage. Il n'apparut que quelques secondes, car elle appuya sur un bouton et le noir reprit sa place. J'entendais ses pas, et sa voix s'éleva alors dans la pièce résonnante.

_« L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. _**Shakespeare** _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_. »

J'allumai alors la lumière et partis à sa suite, laissant là Lauren. Une fois dans l'entrée, je la cherchai, mais ne la trouvai pas, je commençai alors à parcourir les pièces, les unes après les autres.

_« Il faut toujours craindre de changer de visage. _**Shakespeare. »**

Je tournai alors la tête vers les escaliers quand je l'entendis à nouveau citer du Shakespeare. Elle était en haut. Je montai les marches et la trouvai assise sur le lit.

_« Qui es-tu, _demandai-je_. »_

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de rire et s'allongea.

_« Dis moi ce que tu veux, ou j'appelle les flics. »_

Elle rit de nouveau avant d'ajouter :

_« Les mots sans les pensées ne vont jamais au ciel. _**Shakespeare **_Hamlet_**. **»

Je l'observai perplexe, ne comprenant pas son attitude, était-elle folle ? Une psychopathe ?

Elle portait la même robe que celle quand on l'avait croisée dans la rue. Je la trouvai vraiment belle.

Je secouai la tête, stupide de me laissai emporter par un autre sentiment que la colère.

_« Arrête avec Shakespeare, je veux des réponses, que veux-tu ? _lui demandai-je sèchement_._

_L'amour est un seigneur puissant, et il m'a humilié à ce point que, je le confesse, il n'est pas sur terre de souffrance égale à ses rigueurs, ni de joie comparable à ses faveurs. _**Shakespeare**_ Les deux gentilshommes de Vérone._

_Est-ce là ta réponse ? »_

Elle me sourit doucement en haussant un sourcil.

_« Le chagrin, à certaine dose, prouve beaucoup d'affection; mais à trop forte dose, il prouve toujours quelques faiblesses d'esprit. _**Shakespeare **_Roméo et Juliette, _citai-je_._

_Me crois-tu folle ? _me demanda-t-elle_._

_Je ne sais pas, étant donné que je ne connais pas réellement tes intentions._

_Mes intentions, _demanda-t-elle_, tu aimerais les connaître ?_

_Oui._

_Mais elles sont pourtant très simples._

_Alors dis-moi !_

_Te tuer, _dit-elle alors que son regard était devenu presque noir_._

_Que t'ai-je fait qui demande pareille récompense ?_

_À moi, rien, mais à elle beaucoup. Je n'aime pas les menteurs et encore moins les tricheurs, pourquoi la faire [tourner en bourrique] et passer la Saint Valentin avec elle, alors que tu n'éprouves rien pour elle ?_

_C'est pour cela que tu veux me tuer ? Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne vas pas me tuer pour si peu._

_Reste toujours l'odeur du sang : tous les parfums de l'Arabie n'adouciraient pas cette petite main. _**Shakespeare **_Macbeth_**.**

_Mais arrête avec Shakespeare et répond… attends, tu as déjà tué ?_

_Oui, et c'est de plus en plus grisant, alors ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter ce soir. »_

J'étais vraiment tombé sur une folle, une meurtrière, une _serial killer_. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse être une tueuse.

Je m'avançai vers elle et m'allongeai sur elle, je n'avais nullement peur, elle mentait j'en étais certain.

_« Qui te dit que je n'aime pas Lauren, elle vient de me donner la meilleure baise de toute ma vie._

_Vraiment, _demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement_._

_Vraiment, _répondis-je sûr de moi_._

_Alors tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas Lauren avec toi ?_

_Quoi ? »_

Elle se releva alors sur ses coudes et nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres.

_« Merci du compliment, _répondit-elle_, je dois reconnaître que toi aussi tu as été mon meilleur coup. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'était avec elle que j'avais échangé tous ces baisers, toute cette tendresse, tout ce plaisir. Tout cela, c'était avec elle.

Elle souriait victorieuse.

Je m'emparai alors vivement de ses lèvres et la plaquai sous mon poids. Elle sembla surprise et mit du temps à répondre à mon baiser. Je devais avoir moi aussi un problème pour éprouver autant de plaisir à embrasser une fille qui voulait me tuer. Notre baiser était passionné et fougueux, comme si nous avions désespérément besoin de l'autre. Je laissai mes mains explorer son corps, caressant sa peau, dans la recherche de plus de contact. Mais elle rompit notre étreinte et se releva légèrement en s'écartant de moi.

_« Tu me pensais folle, mais ton esprit a l'air encore plus dérangé que le mien. Je te dis que je veux te tuer et tu m'embrasses. La réaction logique serait de te défendre ou de fuir._

_Fuir, mais je ne suis pas effrayé, _répondis-je en riant_._

_Vraiment ? _me demanda-t-elle en souriant_. »_

Pour toute réponse, je pris son visage en coupe, prêt à recommencer. Mais elle passa sa main sous sa robe et en sortit un poignard. Je sentis alors le froid de la lame contre ma gorge.

_« Et maintenant, _me questionna-t-elle_._

_Tu ne me feras pas de mal, _répondis-je_. »_

Elle rit et ses yeux devinrent noirs alors que d'un coup habile elle passa la lame sur ma joue. Un sourire vint fendre son visage alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi, léchant l'entaille qu'elle venait de me faire.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à l'attraper par la taille, elle s'écarta de nouveau et me plaqua contre la tête de lit. À peine avais-je eu le temps de me plaindre de la douleur, que mes mains étaient de nouveau prisonnières de ces menottes.

_« Si on commençait les choses sérieuses, _annonça-t-elle_._

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Te souviens-tu de ce que j'avais écrit sur la carte, Edward ?_

_Celle avec les fleurs ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Dis-moi, dis-moi ce qui y était écrit ?_

_Le monde entier est un théâtre, et tous, hommes et femmes, n'en sont que les acteurs. Chacun y joue successivement les différents rôles d'un drame en sept âges. _**Shakespeare** _Comme il vous plaira, citai-je._

_Crois-tu que les sept âges soient passés ? »_

Soudain je compris, elle ne plaisantait pas, elle était l'organisatrice depuis le début, Lauren n'avait joué qu'un rôle mineur. Elle avait tout préparé. Elle allait me tuer. Quelle ironie du sort, mourir sous les mains de la femme qu'on désire.

_« Non, _répondis-je_._

_En effet, sais-tu ce que sont ces sept âges ?_

_La naissance, l'enfance, l'adolescence, l'âge adulte, la maturité, la vieillesse et la mort, _répondis-je_._

_Veux-tu savoir quelle est la signification de ces âges dans mon aboutissement à tuer ?_

_Probablement._

_Tout d'abord la naissance, la première vision, notre première rencontre, _commença-t-elle à expliquer en caressant doucement ma joue_. Puis l'enfance, faire grandir l'intérêt que tu as pour moi, te faire penser à moi constamment, tu me vois partout, _ajouta-t-elle en vrillant son regard au mien_. L'adolescence, avec la peur, l'incertitude, le doute. L'âge adulte avec le sexe bien sûr, _expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire_. Ensuite la maturité, mon moment favoris, celui où tu réalises ce qui s'est passé, ce qui t'attends. Et maintenant la vieillesse, la souffrance que je viens tout juste de commencer, _dit-elle en plaçant son poignard prêt de ma gorge_. Et enfin la mort, l'aboutissement de la vie, ce pour quoi je suis ici._

_Alors vas-y, finis-en. »_

Elle se plaça sur moi, me fixant droit dans les yeux et elle commença à faire glisser sa lame le long de mon torse, laissant derrière son passage une saignée. La peur n'avait pas sa place, étrangement mourir sous ses doigts ne me dérangeait pas. Je lui aurai donné ma vie, si elle m'en avait laissé le choix. De plus je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Un sourire m'échappa, je me trouvai ridicule. Cela ne lui échappa pas.

_« Pourquoi souris-tu, _me demanda-t-elle_._

_Je ne connais pas ton prénom._

_Bella, _répondit-elle hésitante_, c'est la première fois que l'une de mes victimes me le demande. »_

Bella, je répétai inlassablement son prénom dans mon esprit. J'aimai son prénom.

_« N'ai-je pas le droit à une dernière volonté avant que tu me tues, _demandai-je_._

_Peut-être, tout dépend de ce que tu réclames._

_Une dernière nuit._

_Et que feras-tu de ce temps ?_

_Je te ferai l'amour, _répondis-je en essayant de m'approcher d'elle du plus prêt que les menottes me le permettaient_. »_

Elle me regarda interdite, cherchant la folie dans mes yeux. Pour la première fois, je la vis hésiter, cherchant si cela n'allait pas entraver à ses intentions.

_« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'en ai envie, _demanda-t-elle ayant soudain retrouvée son arrogance_._

_Voyons tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais ton meilleur coup, n'as-tu pas envie de recommencer ?_

_Non, _répondit-elle catégoriquement_._

_Très bien, _répondis-je, alors juste un baiser et après tue moi_. »_

Je la vis déglutir péniblement et je sus à cet instant qu'elle allait céder. La voir si faible à ce moment, ne fit que raviver le désir que j'avais pour elle.

_« Très bien, _dit-elle_. »_

Elle commença à se pencher vers moi mais je reculai, elle m'observa perplexe.

_« Détache-moi, _réclamai-je_._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Juste pour que je t'embrasse, ensuite je me laisserais faire. »_

Et alors que l'hésitation habita de nouveau son visage, elle me libéra. Je ne fis aucun mouvement brusque pour montrer que je ne chercherai pas à m'enfuir ou à la tuer.

Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, cherchant à lire l'âme de l'autre. Je lui caressai la joue tendrement et fis glisser mon pouce sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit. J'approchai alors doucement mon visage du sien et posai avec délicatesse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me délectai de ce baiser qu'elle me rendait avec autant de passion que je lui donnais. Ses mains s'étaient placées derrière ma nuque et les miennes maintenaient sa taille de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe.

J'aurai aimé ne jamais couper court à cette étreinte mais le manque d'air nous poussa à nous séparer, essoufflés. Je vis comme une étincelle dans ses yeux, mais juste l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'elle revêtisse son masque.

Je me laissai faire quand elle repositionna mes mains dans les cercles de fer.

Elle fuyait mon regard, et je n'arrivai pas à comprendre quelle émotion l'habitait en cet instant.

_« Bien, _dit-elle, maintenant que tu as eu le droit à ta dernière volonté_, il est tant d'en finir._

_La partie souffrance est déjà terminée ? _demandai-je_._

_Je pense que tu as assez souffert. »_

Ses propos semblaient porter un double sens, comme si elle souffrait elle aussi.

Elle commença à sortir la lame, hésitante.

_« Attends j'ai une dernière question à te poser, _l'informai-je_. »_

Elle souffla, je ne pus dire si c'était de lassitude ou de soulagement.

_« Je t'écoute._

_Pourquoi as-tu choisi l'étoile, sur ton poignet et sur la carte qui accompagnait les roses ? »_

Elle sembla partie dans ses songes, revivant un moment douloureux.

_« Une personne qui m'est cher m'appelait ainsi. »_

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et vint alors laisser sa marque sur sa joue. Oubliant que mes mains étaient liées, je voulus essuyer la tristesse qui perlait sur son si jolie visage. Elle remarqua mon geste et essuya elle-même ses larmes. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je perdis pied. Elle déposa sa main sur ma joue et traça le contour de mes lèvres à l'aide de son index. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Mais une alarme se fit entendre, non plutôt une sirène, celle de la police. Bella se redressa vivement et je vis la panique parcourir ses yeux. Elle fixa un moment le poignard dans sa main, puis me regarda et enfin elle rangea son arme sous sa robe. J'en fus soulagé, elle avait oublié l'idée de me tuer.

_« Je crois qu'il est tant que j'y aille, _me dit-elle doucement_._

_Je préfèrerais que tu restes._

_Je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie en prison._

_Je ne te balancerai pas, et Lauren n'a pas vu ton visage. »_

Elle sourit, attendrie et à ma plus grande surprise, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un geste désespéré. Je lui rendis son baiser du mieux que je pouvais. Elle finit par y mettre fin, se leva et quitta la chambre, mais avant qu'elle ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision, elle se retourna une dernière fois et nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

_« Au revoir, Edward, je t'ai laissé la vie, ne recommence pas à abuser des sentiments d'autrui sinon je devrais finir ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire. »_

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et disparut alors que les sirènes retentissaient de plus en plus fort.

* * *

**Voilà ma participation au concours.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.**

**Bisous =)**


End file.
